<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give me your Keys, Wallet and your Heart by utopiansun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535819">Give me your Keys, Wallet and your Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/utopiansun/pseuds/utopiansun'>utopiansun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned Jung Wooyoung, Mingi is a robber, Mingi is trying his best, Not Beta Read, i honestly don’t know, rich boy Choi San</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/utopiansun/pseuds/utopiansun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingi wasn’t proud of where he was right now, but he had to get around somehow. It’s not like he enjoyed robbing people, but it was a fast and efficient way to make money while looking for a new job after being fired.</p><p>Mingi also never said that he was a good robber. To be honest, he sucked at it. A lot.</p><p>“Hello? Is anyone there?”<br/>“Oh no, just me! Wait- Fuck.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give me your Keys, Wallet and your Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my sister and i were talking about how stupid people are when they ask if anyone is there in horror movies and this idea popped into my brain. hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Don’t misunderstand, it wasn’t like Mingi was proud of his doings. If anything, every day he lived with regret, shame and guilt, but he had to do this. A man gotta do what a man gotta do to survive, and for Mingi that was stealing from people.</p><p> </p><p>Whether it was just a five dollar bill or a whole wallet, someone’s ice cream or that one time he snatched a girls sandwich while she was looking away — if he saw an opportunity, he would take it.</p><p> </p><p>People might wonder, why doesn’t he just find a job? And he is trying, he really is, but only so many people are willing to take you when you’re a high school drop out. It’s not even that he dropped out, he simply got kicked out and decided that he didn’t need school anymore, already having learnt the basic skills he will need in life. Many people and work places didn’t agree with him, though, which is why finding a job is extremely tough. He could also definitely ask his parents for some support, but he just can’t bring himself to walk up to them. He still remembers how disappointed they were when he got kicked out of school and decided to simply stay out. They still believe he is working at his last job and is able to afford the roof above his head.</p><p> </p><p>That is also why he is standing in front of this random stranger’s house now. Stealing a few five dollar bills from old people isn’t enough to pay rent, and if he doesn’t pay up within the next 14 days, he can say goodbye to the comfort of a home and live on the streets, or go back to live with his parents, but his pride wouldn’t allow that. So, instead, he decided to do the most logical thing.</p><p> </p><p>He would break into this man’s house, steal some of his stuff, leave no traces behind and sell it on the black market or something. He didn’t think that far yet.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi didn’t know the stranger that lived here, just saw him one day and thought <em>“Wow, he looks rich.”</em> and ended up following him home. Creepy, yeah, he knows, but a man gotta do what a man gotta do to survive!</p><p> </p><p>Does him not knowing this man personally make him feel any less bad about what he is about to do? Absolutely not. He feels horrible and will probably cry a bit when he gets home. But he is desperate, extremely so at that.</p><p> </p><p>He glances around one last time before deciding to spring into action when he saw that nobody was around. He was wearing dark clothes, because that’s what thieves and robbers wore in all those movies, and had a big backpack with him. Definitely not weird to see a six foot tall man dressed in all black sneaking through your neighbor’s front yard at 9PM, not at all.</p><p> </p><p>This man seemed to be an absolute idiot, or overly confident, because his kitchen window was open. Like, fully open. Open enough for Mingi to smoothly climb inside, take what he needs to take and then leave again. This is going perfect.</p><p> </p><p>He carefully drops the bag in first, after checking for any sort of noises or lights coming from the inside. Everything was dark and quiet, meaning the man was probably asleep. Perfect, absolutely perfect. With a little smile on his face, he lifts one leg and heaves himself up, over the windowsill and smoothly dropped down onto the kitchen floor.</p><p> </p><p>Or, that was the plan, at least.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of smoothly dropping down onto the floor, he slipped from the windowsill and fell with a loud thud that rang through the otherwise dead silent house. Oh no, did he mess up? He prayed to whatever Lord was watching him from above that the owner of this house was a heavy sleeper. He only dared to move from his very uncomfortable position after a minute or two, the house thankfully staying silent.</p><p> </p><p>He got up with a quiet groan, rubbing his left hip. That hurt. But he had no time to whine around and complain about any sort of pain, he had a job to do. He used his phone screen as a light source, because a flashlight would be too bright and would only attract unwanted attention. Maybe this guy had some fancy kitchenware he could take.. but not too much! He might be robbing the poor man, but he only wanted to take what was necessary.</p><p> </p><p>It was going pretty well, his bag already feeling quite heavy as he went through the dining room and a huge living room. He might also have found the man’s wallet and allowed himself to take a few bills, but not too much. If he thought about it, it was definitely going too well. Something was bound to ruin it, and something did.</p><p> </p><p>His phone began ringing in his hand. Loudly. BTS just eating the silence that previously surrounded him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cause I-I-I’m in the stars tonight~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>”Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!” Mingi kept whispering aggressively while trying to decline the call, but since his plan included leaving no traces behind, he was wearing gloves. Everyone knows you can’t use a touchscreen with gloves on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So, watch me bring the fire and set the night alight~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Why did Jung Wooyoung have such horrible timing?! Always popping up when Mingi was showering, wanting to hang out when Mingi was still asleep or calling when Mingi was literally robbing a damn house.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shoes on, get up in the morn’, cup of milk, let’s rock and roll~<br/>King King, kick the drum-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mingi ripped his glove off with his teeth and finally, finally declined the damn call. Why was Wooyoung’s ringtone so obnoxious?! And why was his phone not on silent?! He swore he turned down any sort of volume before coming here.</p><p> </p><p>His heart stopped in his chest when he heard a door open in the now once again silent house. Lights flicked on upstairs as he looked over at the very nice and expensive looking staircase. He knew he should run, quickly, get out of here or hide somewhere until the air was clear again, but he couldn’t move.</p><p> </p><p>”Hello? Is anyone there?” A voice called, followed by footsteps. He was coming to check up on everything.</p><p><br/>Mingi needed to run. His mind was screaming at him to run, but instead, he decided to speak.</p><p> </p><p>”Uh, no one’s here! Everything is fine, go back to bed. It’s just me- Wait- Oh, fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>He smacked himself. So much for not being caught. If he had stayed quiet and just made a break for it, he might would’ve been fine, but there was no turning back now. This was a stupid, stupid idea. He’s gonna go to jail now. Oh god, he really is going to jail. This man is gonna come down, see his face, call the cops and he’s gonna get arrested. He’s so fucked, his parents will be even more disappointed in him if that’s even possible and he is just <em>so extremely fucked.</em></p><p> </p><p>He didn’t even notice that the lights around him also flickered on by now and the man that owned the house was staring at him, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, next to the light switch. Though, when he finally did notice, he dropped to his knees within the next second.</p><p> </p><p>”Please- Please don’t call the police! I-I’ll put everything back where I got it from! Please, I don’t wanna go to jail, I’m so, so sorry! I just need money and- this was a dumb idea, but please, don’t call the police!” He was begging, and honestly, at any other day he would kick himself in the ass for acting like this, but he would do anything right now to somehow get out of this mess without having to go to jail.</p><p> </p><p>The man smirked, and holy fuck if that didn’t make him ten times more attractive than he already was then Mingi was 100% straight, taking a few steps forward until he was directly in front of Mingi.</p><p> </p><p>”You still trespassed. That’s not exactly legal either.” Can a voice be attractive? Because Mingi was sure this man’s voice was the most attractive voice he has ever heard. It was low, probably because he just got pulled out of his sleep, and a little raspy but at the same time, so smooth. Mingi could listen to his voice for hours and hours on end and not get bored.</p><p> </p><p>”Enjoying the view? But now’s not the time for that, little thief. You have some explaining to do.” Right, fuck. He did get caught robbing this man.</p><p><br/>”I- I can explain! Please, I’m begging you, please listen to me. I have my reasons, and.. I- Just, please, I don’t wanna get arrested.” He was back to begging, his eyes wide and if they were a little teary, he simply ignored that. His lips were in a tiny pout, which was really just a habit of his when he was asking for something. He looked like the pleading emoji.</p><p> </p><p>”Oh yeah?” That damn smirk didn’t leave his face, what the fuck. How was Mingi supposed to function properly when he looked at him like that? “Then explain. While you sit on the couch. As pretty as you look down there, I’m sure it isn’t the most comfortable position. I’m all ears.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t expect the man to actually listen to him or even give him a chance to explain. Was this man just insane? Maybe he was overly confident after all. Definitely a little cocky, but Mingi couldn’t complain about that. It was.. hot, honestly. Very hot. He would take this man out on a date if he were in a better position with life right now.</p><p> </p><p>They both sat down, the man introducing himself as Choi San. Noticing Mingi’s confused expression, he let out a little laugh, “I think you should at least know the name of the man you're robbing.”</p><p> </p><p>”Aha.. right.. God, this isn’t how I planned any of this. Okay, okay. First off all, I’m really sorry, Mr. Choi. This was a stupid idea, but.. I have my reasons!” Mingi began his explanation, trying to keep eye contact or look at least somewhat in the direction of San while talking. If he knew he’d get caught this easily, he would have prepared this speech beforehand. None of the robbers or thieves in movies ever had to prepare a speech beforehand, how could he have known?!</p><p> </p><p>”I recently got fired from my job. Like.. a while ago. I have been trying to find a new job, of course, but I didn’t even graduate from high school so you can probably imagine how hard that is. I was okay with just.. stealing some food and money from people in the mall, at parks and such, but obviously that won’t be enough to pay rent, and I got a notice that if I don’t pay rent within the next 14 days, I’ll have to find another place to live next month. Obviously, I can’t afford that, and I don’t exactly desire to be homeless. That’s when I saw you, in the mall. You looked.. fancy and I thought I could definitely get something from you. I wasn’t wrong, but.. it was stupid. I’m stupid for even thinking this would be okay. I can’t do this, like, steal stuff! It makes me feel so ashamed of myself, but I also can’t bring myself to ask my parents or friends! They all believe I still have my job and that everything is fine. I just.. I don’t wanna burden them..”</p><p> </p><p>His head hung low by the time he was finished, shame and guilt already eating away at him. He really didn’t want pity points or anything, but he did say he would explain why he was breaking into San’s home and robbing him and that was the reason why. The silence that now covered them was almost suffocating Mingi and he really would much rather get beaten up than sit here like this.</p><p> </p><p>A sigh sounded, followed by that smooth voice, “Oh, little thief. Life isn’t treating you easy right now, hm? I can’t be mad at that. We do stupid things when we are desperate, but that doesn’t mean we are stupid. Maybe you aren’t the smartest for getting caught just now, but that’s simply because robbing people isn’t your thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingi looked over, his eyes wide with confusion and surprise as he saw the gentle look on San’s face. He expected to be laughed at, yelled at, for San to tell him he will be notifying the cops anyway, but not for San to sympathize with him.</p><p> </p><p>”I am not trying to pity you, and you should never ever try this again, but.. I don’t wish to put you through more rough times. I won’t call the police, and you will leave everything you took here of course. But you have to promise me something for that...” San trailed off and it took Mingi a few moments to catch up on what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>”Oh! My name, yeah, right- Song Mingi. You.. really aren’t gonna call the cops?”</p><p> </p><p>”I am a man of my word, Mingi. As I was saying, I won’t if you promise me something. Reach out to people when you need help. I understand, it can be hard putting down your pride, but it’s better than getting hurt or dying. You can build your pride back up very easily, but your life takes more time.”</p><p> </p><p>He felt like a main character in a bad movie with an even worse plot after those words. Sure, they meant something and were good advice, but they reminded him of some awfully wise, old man living in the woods that would randomly appear in the movie once and then never make another appearance ever again until the end, where he pops up for another second to wave at the main character like <em>“Ha! Told you so!”</em>.</p><p> </p><p>But hey, if this is all he had to do to walk out of this house as a free man, sure!</p><p> </p><p>”Okay, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>”You now also owe me something.”</p><p> </p><p>”Wait- what?!”</p><p> </p><p>And that damn smirk was back on San’s face as he leaned back against the couch, one leg over the other. “That promise was so I wouldn’t call the police. But what about the fact that you broke into my house, moved my things around and ripped me out of my sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>Mingi’s shoulders dropped, looking like a kicked puppy, “O-oh.. right.. I’m really sorry about that. I can put the things back. You just have to tell me where everything goes!”</p><p> </p><p>”No need. I’ll do that on my own. I already have an idea how you can make it up to me.” San got up, heading over to the abandoned bag of stolen goods. And wow, did this man have a body. His shoulders were broad, even under the silk pjs and the robe he was wearing, but his waist was so thin, Mingi wondered if his fingers would touch if he placed his hands on said waist.</p><p> </p><p>He also had a really nice ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Accompany me to lunch tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he wasn’t awake right now. Maybe San actually knocked him out when he saw him and he was in the back of a police car right now, his mind making all of this up. To make sure that wasn’t the case, he pinched himself just slightly and- ouch, yup, okay, this wasn’t a dream. This was real life. He didn’t understand how it was real, but it was.</p><p> </p><p>”Most of my friends have been busy and eating lunch alone at a nice restaurant is just.. so boring. I’d also like to go over a job offer I have for you. You must know, I own a clothing brand and, not to brag or anything, but it’s doing extremely well. Also, you’re cute, and I like cute guys.”</p><p> </p><p>”Whoa, whoa, whoa-“ Mingi put his hands out in front of him as San turned to look at him again, his eyebrows raised in a silent question. That’s a lot of things thrown at him right now. He wants Mingi to join him for lunch, has a job for him and he-</p><p> </p><p>“You think I’m cute?” Mingi was grinning like an idiot, his big signature gummy smile on full display.</p><p> </p><p>San’s soft laughter sounded, and wow, San was even pretty when he laughed. Wait, are those dimples? San has dimples. Okay. And for some reason, Mingi really wants to kiss those dimples.</p><p> </p><p>”That’s the only thing you caught?”</p><p> </p><p>”No, but it was the most important one, that’s for sure, because quite certainly, I think you’re quite attractive too. By the way, this is still a robbery, so give me your keys, your wallet and your heart, please.”</p><p> </p><p>San stopped putting the few things Mingi took out of the living room back into their place, the bright smile that now decorated his face seemingly not leaving anytime soon. “What a polite robber.. but I’ll see about that. So, dear little thief, will you accompany me to lunch tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>He might have been stupid enough to get caught while robbing someone, but he definitely wasn’t stupid enough to say no to San.<br/><br/></p><p>The big grey cloud that rained down on Mingi’s parade was beginning to clear up and finally, sunshine was peaking through once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you wish, please check out my other stories or follow me on twt! my @ is hongshine. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>